Only Human
by hopeofabrightfuture
Summary: The roles of humans, angels, and demons had been laid out since the foundation of the earth. Demons tempt the humans, the angels attempt to save the humans, and the humans screw everything up. Everything had rules. Until someone decided to ruin the natural order. Eh, at least it was for a good cause. Altar boy!ItalyxDemon!Reader
1. Chapter 1

Only Human Altar boy!ItalyxDemon!Reader Part 1

You lounged in one of the high stone ledges of the church you were currently visiting, legs dangling over the edge into open air. You sighed. Life was so boring. The sound of fluttering wings caught your attention.

"Oi, (Name), we've been looking for you." You turned your head to see your fellow demons, Ludwig and Gilbert, alighting on your ledge.

"Hey guys." You said.

"What are you doing here, (Name)?" Ludwig asked, glancing around the old church with a look of thinly veiled disgust.

"Oh nothing," You answered, "Just people watching."

"There are more awesome places to watch people." Gilbert panted. The flying combined with the incense in the air and the holiness of the church was probably getting to him.

"Like the bar?" You grumbled. You were enjoying the feel of the cool stone beneath you and were a tad miffed that Gilbert's obnoxious voice was distracting you.

"Exactly! Glad you see it my way."

"You just like spending time at the bar because you can tempt drunken women." Ludwig growled.

"You have no room to talk, Ludwig. We all have our favorite hangouts to watch the humans' lives unfold." You declared, effectively stopping the argument that would surely have broken out. The brothers glared at each other.

"So why were you looking for me?" You asked.

"We found an excellent target to corrupt. He's full to the brim with resentment towards his brother. Want in?" Gilbert offered. You considered the demon brothers' proposition. It had been a while since you last corrupted a human. In all honesty, you had been slacking in your job.

"Sure, whatever, it's been a while for me. When will he be ready?"

"Soon," Ludwig promised, "Very soon. We will let you know when it is time."

"We'll be seeing you then." Gilbert said, eagerly turning away from you and pushing off from the ledge.

Once your fellow demons were gone, you returned your attention to the church beneath you. Below, people milled about. There was one, however, that caught your attention. He was clothed in a long white flowing robe and a red scarf with a gold cross embossed at both ends draped around his shoulders; the traditional garb of an altar boy. The boy was handsome enough by human standards but did not really stand out. Yet, there was something that drew you to him. You continued to observe him until he disappeared from easy view and the church emptied.

You glided down from your ledge to the center of the church. Gazing up at the stained glass windows, you released a sigh. You could understand why people toured old churches like the one you were in, they were beautiful. Drinking in the atmosphere, you reveled in the silence.

"Bella, what are you doing here? The service has already been completed." A voice said from behind you. You had been wrong. The church was not so empty after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Only Human Altar boy!ItalyxDemon!Reader Part 2

You quickly modified your appearance before you turned to face the unknown person. It would simply not do for a human to see your green and blue hair, silver eyes, and your black feathered wings.

"Don't mind me, I was just looking around." You said.

"I'm sorry bella but you'll need to leave. The priests are going to cleanse the church of demons and I'm supposed to make sure all parishioners and tourists are outside before we begin. I could escort you out if you'd like." The boy you had been watching from your ledge said.

"That's kind of you but I can find my own way out."

"Feliciano, please begin sprinkling holy water in the four corners of the church." A priest called. Feliciano bowed his head in respect to you before he left you to leave the holy ground on your own. The noise of the bustling Italian city surprised you momentarily.

"(Name)~ what are you doing in a church?" Inquired the little dragon that perched itself on your shoulder.

"That is none of your business, Mara." You growled as you navigated the busy streets of Florence. Mara flew off your shoulder and hovered before you.

"Don't be cruel, (Name). I'm just trying to do my job, same as you."

"I don't need a baby sitter." You grumbled. Mara rolled her crystal blue eyes.

"If you've got beef, take it up with the boss."

"Well tell him I'm a vegetarian and I'm not-"

"No you're not," Mara interjected. "Anywho, back to my original question, what in the name of the seven circles were you doing in a church of all places?"

"I was bored; the wards were weak. Pick whichever excuse best fits your fancy."

"That was stupid even for you." Mara said as she snagged an apple from a passing fruit cart with her talons. "Also, I had a lovely little chat with Gilbert. Are you really planning on helping with a corruption soon?" You rolled your eyes (color) eyes and turned down a dark alley.

"Gilbert seriously can't keep his mouth shut." You growled.

"So it is true!" Mara cheered gleefully as she flew circles around you, red scales catching the little sunlight that filtered between the three foot wide gap at the top of the alley.

"If it weren't for the fact that you're a dragonling from Hell with a magic force field-" you began. You were interrupted by Ludwig appearing before you in a flash of light.

"(Name), he's ready." Ludwig said with no preamble.

"A hello would be nice."

"We only have a short window of opportunity so pardon me if I skip the pleasantries."

"Who are we even after?" You asked.

"He's a rising star in the costa nostra. His name is Lovino Vargas."


	3. Chapter 3

Only Human Altar boy!ItalyxDemon!Reader Part 3

Lovino Vargas. The name meant nothing to you. The only thing it told you was that the man you were to corrupt was an Italian which really wasn't surprising considering that you were in Italy.

"Where is he?" you asked.

"He's in a bar not too far from here. Gilbert is keeping an eye on him now."

"Well you kids have fun. I'm going to report back to the boss." Mara said while she fluttered away from you and Ludwig and out of the alley.

Several minutes later, outside a bar

"Who is going to start off the corruption?" You asked as you followed Ludwig inside the bar.

"We were thinking you would."

"Which one of the seven does he fall under?"

"So far we have observed Envy, Greed, Pride, Wrath, and Lust."

"Everything but Gluttony and Sloth?" You questioned.

"Gluttony and Sloth could both be discerned but they are minor compared to the others."

"You know I don't do Lust."

"If it comes to that, Gilbert can handle that bit."

"At least this Lovino manages to fall within my specialty." You said.

"If you want to have a claw in corrupting him, you better strike before that human at the end of the bar does." Ludwig said. You nodded and slowly approached the general area where Lovino Vargas sat nursing a glass of Italian wine.

"One (favorite alcoholic drink) please." You requested from the bartender. Lovino watched you from the corner of his hazel eyes as you sipped your drink. You sat down beside him.

"Ciao, stranger." You said. Lovino said nothing but instead swept you up and down with his eyes.

"Where are you from?" You tried again.

"Rome." Lovino said.

"I'm from (city) myself but Rome's nice too."

"(Name), stop beating around the bush. Listen up Vargas, we need to speak with you." Gilbert said from behind you.

"Do I know you?" Lovino asked.

"You don't know us but we sure know you." You said.

"Well we're speaking now and if I have to speak with any of you, I'd rather speak with you, pretty lady." Lovino said with a leer at you.

"Not a chance buddy, I don't do Lust." You said. You grabbed Lovino's ear and dragged him out of the bar and several feet into the nearest darkened alley.

"Mr. Vargas, you look like a nice man so I'll make this quick. You have a one in a million chance to have any one wish granted." Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right, that's the biggest load of BS I've ever heard." Lovino attempted to turn away from you and Gilbert only to be stopped by Ludwig.

"This isn't an offer you'll want to pass up." You warned. "I can give you anything your heart desires." This caught Lovino's attention.

"Anything?"

"Anything." You confirmed. Lovino pondered your words a moment before nodding his head. You extended your right hand.

"So now what?" Lovino asked.

"We shake on it then do some magic to seal the deal." You gripped Lovino's hand tightly. "Do you know what you want?" Lovino nodded.

"I do." A slow smile spread across your face.

"Perfect." You turned to the demon brothers. "Gilbert, do you have a place set up for us?"

"Ja, there's an old abandoned house with a basement not too far from here."

"Then we'll go there. Ludwig, cover our tracks." You ordered. As you, Gilbert, and Lovino turned to leave the alley, Ludwig rested a large hand on your shoulder.

"It's good to have you back, Pride."

"Thanks, Greed. It's nice to be back."

**With the whole seven deadly sins thing, in this world each demon or angel specializes in a particular sin or virtue respectively. Gilbert is Lust, Ludwig is Greed, and reader-chan is Pride. I picked pride for reader-chan because, like I mentioned in the story, all the other deadly sins can be traced back to pride. Get ready, this story is about to heat up.**


	4. Chapter 4

Only Human Altar boy!ItalyxDemon!Reader Part 4

"Gilbert, you sure weren't kidding when you said this place was abandoned." You said as you gazed up at the empty house. Gilbert gave the odd laugh of his.

"Kesesesese, I know right? A girl I, um, knew* showed it to me. I figured it would be a perfect location for our purposes, should we ever need it." Lovino looked uneasy as you and Gilbert led him through the house and down to the basement. Noticing his expression, you stopped Lovino at the bottom of the stairs.

"You can still back out you know." You muttered. "Once this deal is made, you can't back out." Lovino ignored you. He pushed past you and strode over to inspect the altar set up in the center of the room. Several minutes later, Ludwig joined you, Gilbert, and Lovino in the basement.

"I brought everything we'll need." Ludwig said, holding a plastic bag up for your inspection.

"Excellent." You reached into the bag and pulled out a long tapered knife. You twisted it so as to let it catch the artificial light from the harsh overhead bulbs.

"What are you going to do with that?" A nervous Lovino asked. You grinned while you slowly and deliberately slit your wrist with the knife. Unfazed and without missing a beat, Ludwig had a clear plastic bowl beneath your bleeding wrist.

"Let us begin." You said. When the bottom of the bowl was covered in your golden blood, Ludwig added some herbs to the bowl while Gilbert yanked Lovino's arms behind his back and bent him against the altar.

"W-What are you doing?" Lovino demanded. You grinned at him, amused.

"You're only now beginning to freak out? We're granting your wish, stupid." With the tip of your finger you stirred the contents of the bowl.

"Tell me, what is it that you desire?" You asked in an ominous voice. Ludwig placed his hand on Lovino's forehead. Lovino's unease vanished as soon as Ludwig's palm touched the Italian's skin. You were grateful that Ludwig, like all demons all demons with their respective sins, could insight greed in whomever he touched. It certainly had its uses.

"I want charisma." Lovino's response surprised you. If you could have any wish grant, you certainly wouldn't have picked that one. (Wish you would want granted) was more your speed.

"Seriously?"

"People always have preferred my brother. He's better at everything than I am. If I had his charisma, everyone would love me." You shrugged.

"Whatever, it's your soul."

"Mi scusi?"

"The price for us giving you whatever you wanted is your soul. Didn't you know that?" You dropped your human guise to reveal your demon form. To his credit, Lovino didn't scream, curse, or do any of the other things most of the people in his position generally did. Instead he simply nodded.

"Will I live longer?" He asked.

"Your life will not be extended nor will it be shortened. Do you still wish to continue?"

"Yes."

"Bottoms up." You said as you picked up the bowl and poured the blood and herbs into Lovino's open mouth. Lovino made a face as foul the mixture went down.

"How's it taste?" Gilbert inquired with a sneer.

"Like boiled socks."

"Then it worked." Gilbert let go of Lovino and stood by the stairs.

"Once you pay up, you are free to leave." You said, holding out one hand.

"How do I give you my soul?" Lovino asked. You smirked.

"'Come into my parlor said the spider to the fly.'" You quoted as you circled Lovino. When you were behind him, you pounced on his back and bit his neck.

"What the heck was that?!" Lovino shrieked, pushing you away and slapping his hand over his violated neck.

"That was me taking your soul." You said after drawing a fist sized blue ball out of your mouth.

"This is the weirdest night of my life. First a hot demon chick picks me up at a bar, then I make a deal with said demon, and to top it all off get my soul sucked out my neck." You shrugged.

"Hey, no accounting for taste." Lovino rolled his eyes and climbed the stairs. Unbeknownst to you, he would not survive the night. Normally something like a human dying after he made a deal would not affect you. This time, however, it would…

***By 'knew' Gilbert means 'tempted'.**


	5. Chapter 5

Only Human Altar boy!ItalyxDemon!Reader Part 5

You stretched your invisible wings to the sky, enjoying the morning sunlight in the small outdoor café. Honestly, the humans had no idea how wonderful their world was. Your enjoyment was cut short by the boy you had met at the church, Feliciano if memory served correctly, striding past the café while repeatedly glancing over his shoulder. Curiosity peaked, you placed a handful of euro coins that amounted to nearly eleven dollars on your table before you started to follow him.

After nearly losing him twice, you managed to tail Feliciano back to the church you had first met him at.

"Now what are you so afraid of?" You muttered as you silently slipped through the ornate doors. Being a demon, you were used to fear in all its various forms. For you, spotting it was not difficult. Feliciano led you deep into the bowels of the church, past many roped off areas, and several signs that read 'staff only beyond this point.' By the time Feliciano stopped outside an ancient door, you had completely lost your sense of direction. Feliciano took a key out of his casual clothes and inserted it into the lock. After peering over his shoulder, Feliciano unlocked the door and slipped inside.

Now, you were not as foolish as to follow him in immediately, oh no. Instead, you waited. Hearing the sound of a door inside the room open and close, you waited several more minutes before you noiselessly pushed open the door. The room was larger than you expected and well furnished. Perhaps it was a prayer room or something similar. You explored every darkened corner of the room but you could find no door and no Feliciano. Where had he disappeared to?

"Ciao, bella," A voice from behind you said. Surprised, you jumped and spun a perfect one-eighty. Feliciano's amber eyes watched you from the other side of the room as he used his foot to shut a small door that was designed to look like the paneling of the wall.

"Ciao," You said, scrambling for an excuse should he ask why you were in the room. You found none. Feliciano circled you like a predator who was enjoying playing mind games with its prey.

"You're in a church, a holy place, and yet you just waltzed right in. How on God's green earth did you do that?" Feliciano wondered.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about." Feliciano's amber eyes narrowed. This worried you. The boy who stood before you was not the same one you had met in the cathedral.

"Oh really? Well, let me spell it out for you. My brother was murdered three weeks ago and you and two men were the last people he was seen with. I've done some checking around and the name you gave the bartender doesn't exist. You Miss (Last name) do not exist in any known database. You're not even human." You cocked a brow.

"Oh? And what led you to that conclusion?" You asked.

"This," Feliciano yanked out a small vial holding clear liquid and flung it at you. You yelped and leaped back as the holy water burned you only to slam into an invisible wall.

"A devil's trap," Feliciano explained as you gaze found its way upward where ancient runes glowed on the ceiling, "one of the few things that can capture your kind. You will help me bring my brother back."

"Or what?" You asked. Feliciano pulled out an old, dusty tome that the falling apart due to overuse.

"Or I will exorcise you."

"You wouldn't." Feliciano opened the book to the first page and started to read the Latin text aloud. He hadn't even completed a whole sentence before your body was shaking inside the devil's trap, unable to escape.

"Okay, I'll help you! Just stop!" You begged. Feliciano stopped his chanting.

"You will take me to the gates of Hell and then you will guide me to where I can find my brother." He continued as if nothing had happened.

"And what makes you think I won't double cross you?" You inquired, panting.

"You don't have much choice. I've been watching you for a while and I've done some research. Blessed holly is like poison to your kind isn't it?" Ice cold fear gripped the area where a human's heart generally was.

"You couldn't have. How did you even administer it?" Feliciano held up yet another small vial. This one was filled with a murky green liquid. You were beginning to wonder where he was keeping them all.

"I had a friend of mine who works at the café you frequent add a few drops to your coffee. If you want the antidote, you will help me." You made a face, laying a hand on your stomach.

"I knew that coffee tasted funky." You grumbled.

"So, where is the entrance to Hell exactly?" Feliciano asked, scraping away the paint on the ceiling to release you from the devil's trap.

"There's not just one." You reluctantly said. "If you know where to look, they're everywhere. One should be in the nearest political hotspot." Feliciano looked blank a moment before nodding.

"You know, I'm really not surprised. We should leave tonight."

"Whatever, it's not like Hell's going anywhere," You said dryly, "onward and downward."

**With the whole blessed holly thing, that was an example of me using my creative license. The only thing that I know of that could poison demons is holy water if ingested. And-**

**Romano: Why the heck did you kill me, Ragazza? I know this is Feliciano's story but you had me freaking murdered!**

**Hope-chan: Sorry Roma, but the story demanded it. 'Sides, you-**

**Germany: *slaps hand over the author's mouth* Shut up, Hope-chan! You'll ruin the surprise.**

**Hope-chan: *moves Germany's hand away from mouth* Oops, sorry. I will attempt to write the next chapter post haste but some of my other stories are requiring my attention…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, so my post haste didn't turn out to be very hasty but I finally managed to finish this. Gah, this story is so depressing.**

Only Human Altar boy!ItalyxDemon!Reader Part 6

"Are we there yet?" Feliciano asked.

"We'll get there when we get there."

"Do they have pasta in Hell?" You stopped in your tracks and almost tumbled down the stairs when Feliciano walked into you.

"What sort of question is that?" You demanded. "Hell is not supposed to be a vacation home, it's supposed to be Hell." Feliciano shrugged.

"I like pasta." He stated simply. You sighed and placed your hand over your face.

"Seriously? Why do I always get the weird ones?" You asked the air.

"Do demons like pasta?" Feliciano when you started moving down the steps again.

"No. We like caffeine and potatoes."

"(Name), what do you think you're doing?" Ludwig demanded. You were so surprised by your fellow demon's arrival that you had to leap into the air to avoid yet another spill down the stone steps.

"I think I'm retrieving a soul." You said.

"You know that's against the rules, (Name)," Ludwig growled.

"Well, I don't really have a choice." Ludwig sighed.

"Which soul are you looking for?"

"My brother, Lovino Vargas." Feliciano supplied.

"No, no can do. Soul retrieval is against the rules already, but we made a deal with him."

"We're not angels anymore. We don't have to keep our promises." You pointed out.

"Because you're my friend, maybe I could take a look around."

"I owe you one Ludwig." You said. Ludwig smiled slightly, his old angelic fondness for you shining through his demonic façade.

"(Name), you owe me an eternity." Ludwig said.

~Sometime later after much wandering through Hell~

Ludwig paced before you and Feliciano, blue eyes dark with uncertainty.

"Okay, here's the deal, I checked our records and he's not in any of them." Your black wings fluttered uneasily against your back.

"How is that possible?" You asked. Ludwig was silent a moment.

"The easiest reason is that our system just hasn't been undated-"

"But we made the deal weeks ago!" You interrupted. Ludwig glared at you for interrupting him.

"The other explanation is that he's not here."

"But-"

"(Name), I was simply stating the possibilities."

"So where does that leave us?" Feliciano asked.

"Nowhere. We're through. Goodbye and don't let the dragons eat you on the way out." You said pushing Feliciano in the general direction of the stairs.

"Oh (Name)," Ludwig called, "don't you think you should tell that human of yours that there's still one more way of locating his brother?" If looks could kill and if Ludwig was human and if he wasn't already in Hell, he would have been on his way to the morgue.

"What is he talking about?" Feliciano demanded.

"Nothing. He's a demon, you can't trust him." You said quickly.

"Look who's talking." Ludwig snapped.

"Tell me what he's talking about she-devil or I will not give you the antidote." Feliciano promised darkly.

"Ludwig is talking about Lucifer, though you would know him better as the Devil." You grumbled. When you mentioned the name of the most famous fallen angel, Feliciano crossed himself.

"Why is the idea of seeing him so repulsive to you?" Feliciano asked.

"Because… he's my father."

**Gives a whole new meaning to the phrase "devil's spawn" doesn't it?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: In the time it took me to write this chapter, I was able to watch three seasons of Supernatural. Gah! I hate writer's block!**

Only Human Altar boy!ItalyxDemon!Reader Part 7

Feliciano's shriek of horror could have been heard back on earth.

"You know, I think he's taking it rather well." Ludwig commented. You glared at him.

"You're really not helping."

"Y-Y-You're a-a-"

"A nephilm." You finished for Feliciano. "I am the offspring of a fallen angel and a daughter of man." Your bland description of yourself seemed to pull Feliciano out of his panic mode.

"Wait. You're the daughter of a mortal?" Feliciano asked. You nodded.

"And of a demon, which is all that really matters." You said. His amber eyes grew thoughtful at your response.

"Aw, you two are just too cute!" Mara shrieked as she flew circles around you and Feliciano. "I just love watching a half breed and a human do the mating dance~ Though, correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you have some records to pilfer?"

~Several minutes later~

"If you two get caught, I am going to skin both of you." Ludwig promised. You rolled your eyes.

"When did you get so protective?" You asked. Ludwig shrugged and disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

"Ve, are you sure the records are in there?" Feliciano asked, pointing at the large, black marble double doors. You did something between a shrug and a nod.

"Very few things are sure down here." You slunk up to the doors and placed one hand on the polished stone.

"Was something supposed to happen?" You glared at Feliciano and pointedly pushed open the doors.

"You take this side, I'll take this one." You said.

~Half an hour later~

"They've got to be around here somewhere." You said pawing though the ancient scrolls filled with the names of those who were sealed in Hell. You sat back on your heels.

"I don't get it." You murmured. "The records have to be here. If they're not, that means…"

"That means what?" Feliciano asked. Before you could answer him, clapping resounded throughout the room.

"Clever, clever (Name)." A man with thick black hair and dark brown almost black eyes stepped out of the shadows cast by the bizarre contours of the room. "Somebody's been a naughty little nephilm."

"Don't patronize me, Lucifer." You snapped, standing up abruptly. The demon, Lucifer, sighed and shook his head

"Children these days, there's just no respect for elders anymore. The records aren't here, (Name)."

"Where are they?" You demanded.

"Don't pretend you don't know. You and your little human came a long way so why don't you two cool your heels in the Dark Cell." Lucifer smiled, snapped his fingers, and you and Feliciano were surrounded by total darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Only Human Altar boy!ItalyxDemon!Reader Part 8

Feliciano shivered in the darkness. For him, Hell was a frozen, dark, pastaless place. Hell changed to fit each person but the end result was the same. Just as the Bible said there was much weeping and gnashing of teeth.

"I-It's cold here, ve," Feliciano said through chattering teeth.

"That's nothing compared to what I'm going through!" You snapped. Inside your section of the Dark Cell, your worst nightmares were playing out.

"How do we get out of here?" Feliciano asked. You shook off a scorpion that was crawling across your face and spat out yet another creepy crawly that had found its way inside your mouth.

"The Dark Cell can only be opened from the outside and no one in their right mind would go against Lucifer's orders." You had barely finished your sentence when a noise like the shrieking of thousands in pain heralded the opening the door to the Dark Cell.

"(Name), it's not like you to give up, kesesesese~" Gilbert chuckled from the pillar of yellow light that the door to the Dark Cell.

"What are you doing?" You demanded. Ludwig helped you up and you mercilessly trod on one of the bugs that had been crawling all over you not two minutes before.

"We are saving you." Ludwig said.

"You know what will happen if Lucifer finds out about this, which he will by the way."

"We are aware." Ludwig said.

"Then why-"

"(Name), you're not bad for a half breed. We like you. We are not going to let you rot in here." Gilbert said.

"You both are going to escape to the surface." Ludwig said ushering you, Feliciano, and Gilbert out of the cell.

"This is never going to work." You said. Ludwig let loose a long string of words in Latin that conjured a white, swirling, undulating portal of light.

"Step through," he ordered.

"Wait," Feliciano dug his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out an empty vial. "I don't understand…"

"Oh yeah, the antidote, I swiped that from you before we left Italy. We nephilm are many things but when it comes to our tolerance of poisons, we are more human."

"Oh." Feliciano said lamely. A snarling was heard not far away.

"Great, the hellhounds just noticed you're gone." Gilbert said. "Step through the portal now!"

"No," you said as you shoved Gilbert and Ludwig into the light. Feliciano stared at you in shock.

"(Name), what are you doing?" He asked. You smiled slightly.

"You called me (Name)."

"What?"

"All this time you have never once called me by my name, except for just now." You said.

"(Name), I really don't think we have time for this." Feliciano's amber eyes darted from you to the portal to the stone corridor, where the barking of hellhounds was coming from, and then back to you.

"Quiet. I still have some stuff to say. When we were looking for your brother's name in the records and Lucifer caught us and said that I knew where he really was, that was completely true." You said quickly. "I knew before we even set out on this quest that his soul wasn't in Hell."

"Then where is it?" Feliciano asked.

"Lovino is in Heaven. I didn't tell you because I didn't think you would believe me. I thought that you would withhold the antidote and let me die."

"My fratello is in Heaven?" Feliciano was obviously having a difficult time processing the new information you had presented to him."

"Don't act so surprised." You said. "The Bible says that once you humans accept in your heart and proclaim with your mouth that Jesus is Lord nothing and no one can snatch you from His hands. Not even Lucifer and his minions." For the first time since you had met him, Feliciano smiled.

"Thank you, (Name)." He said. "Now come on, we really need to go." He extended you hand to you. You took it and together you walked to the portal. The barking of the hellhounds stopped.

"The portal is closing." You said as the two of you drew near.

"Going somewhere, (Name)?" Sounded the voice you loathed above all others. Lucifer. You ignored him.

"Feliciano, do you trust me?" You asked. Feliciano's fear filled amber eyes looked at you with mistrust.

"Sort of."

"He doesn't want you, he just wants me."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Hello? Excuse me, yes, sorry to interrupt this lovely emotional moment but I'm still here in case you'd forgotten." Lucifer interjected. Yet again, you ignored him.

"Trust me." You said, pulling him toward the portal.

"I'll come back for you," Feliciano promised. You smiled sadly.

"No, you won't." You said as you pushed Feliciano into the portal. The last thing Feliciano saw before the portal completely enclosed him in blinding white light was you being bore down upon by a hoard of hellhounds.

**Originally I was going to end it here but since I am a merciful author, I decided that a happy ending was in order. The next chapter should tie up my remaining loose ends quite nicely. Don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you think of the story. Reviews = faster update time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here it is! The last chapter. I finished this story just in time to start working on another one. Funny how that works.**

Only Human Altar boy!ItalyxDemon!Reader Part 9

~Three months later~

Ludwig stared at Feliciano who was studiously scanning through an ancient book, searching for the correct spell that would allow him to return to Hell and rescue (Name).

"Feliciano, come on, you've been doing this for months. It's time to move on." Feliciano ignored the demon.

"Better leave him alone, West, there's no talking to him when he's like this." Gilbert said. The yellow chick in his hand, Gilbird, chirped in agreement. Ludwig sighed.

"I'm going to the market then." In the ensuing months since they had been forced to leave (Name) in Hell, Ludwig and Gilbert, cut off from the main source of their power, were forced to accustom themselves to the human way of life. Ludwig considered himself a very capable and adaptable individual but the one thing he hated the most about being stuck on earth was grocery shopping. To him, there was nothing more degrading or emasculating.

Ludwig was yanked from his self-pity by someone bumping into him.

"Hey!" Ludwig barked, "Watch where you're going!" The eyes that met his froze Ludwig. "You? But that's impossible!"

~Later at Feliciano's house~

"Where's Ludwig? I'm starving!" Gilbert whined. Feliciano continued reading through the thick tome, taking no notice of the albino demon. Just then, the front door opened. Gilbert leapt up and dashed toward it, hoping to swipe a snack without his brother noticing. When he caught sight of the extra person with Ludwig, Gilbert stopped short.

"Ludwig, is that…?" His brother nodded.

"It is."

"How?" Ludwig shrugged.

"Not a clue, but Feliciano needs to see her." Ludwig, Gilbert, and their guest walked into the library.

"Feliciano, there's someone here to see you." Ludwig said. Feliciano lifted his head said to say that he didn't want to see anyone. His amber eyes met blank (color) ones.

"(N-Name)?"

~Your POV~

Your innocent (color) eyes gazed at the Italian. You cocked your head to the side.

"How do all you people seem to know my name? Have we met somewhere before?" A pained look crossed Feliciano's face at your words.

"You don't remember?" You shook your head, eyes growing slight melancholy.

"Nope. Nothing. I woke up in a hospital one month ago but according to the doctors I have amnesia or something. My memories don't extend passed waking up in the hospital. Were we friends?" Feliciano smiled slightly.

"No, but I like to think we could have been."

"Well maybe this can be a fresh start." You said, holding your hand out for him to shake. "Hi. My name is (Name) (Last name)." Feliciano took your hand and kissed it.

"Ciao, bella. I'm Feliciano Vargas. My friends call me Feli."

"Well Feli, would you like to get lunch together sometime?" You asked. Feliciano nodded.

"I would like that a lot."

"Please, stay for dinner." Gilbert said. Your soft (color) eyes closed in embarrassment.

"No, I wouldn't want to impose." You said. Ludwig rested his hand on your shoulder.

"You were and are our friend, (Name). It wouldn't be imposing. Besides, maybe we can help you remember some stuff." At the dirty look Feliciano shot him, Ludwig added, "Like the time when you nearly drowned while trying to prove to Gilbert that you were a better surfer."

"I surf?" You asked, incredulous. Ludwig laughed and shook his head.

"Since then, no." Ludwig and Gilbert led you to the kitchen where they told you false but entertaining stories about a life you never had.

As Feliciano listened and watched, he couldn't help but think that this was good. Better for you to have a clean slate, a fresh start. This way, you could craft a life for yourself… and maybe he could even be a part of that life. At that last thought, Feliciano snorted. How ridiculous it sounded. Him and a demon. Together. But at the same time it appealed to him. To him, you weren't just a demon anymore. Heck, you were more human than most people he knew. Screw his preconceived notions, he was only human after all. It was time to act like one.

Feliciano strode forward and gently picked up your hand. You blushed. Feliciano smiled. Yes, he was only human and what a wonderful thing it was to be.

~Fin~


End file.
